The Beatles (album)
The Beatles (A.K.A The White Album) is the ninth album by The Beatles. It was released in the United Kingdom on November 22, 1968 and November 25, 1968 in the United States. It is often referred to as The White Album because it has no text other than the band's name (and, on the early LP and CD releases, a serial number) on its plain white sleeve, which was designed by pop artist Richard Hamilton. In 2003, the album was ranked number 10 in Rolling Stone's list of the 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. In 2006, the album was chosen by Time Magazine as one of the 100 best albums of all time. About The White Album is The Beatles' best selling album at 19-times platinum. It is also the ninth best selling album of all time. During the recording of the album, each band member began to show their differences. All of these differences caused tension, and drummer Ringo Starr even quit the band for a short time (One Week to be exact). During this break, Ringo wrote Octopus's Garden. Although every single song on the album is extremely different, they all fit together to form an extremely influential piece of work. The White Album is also considered to be The Beatles' most diverse album, for almost every song is a different genre. The album cover was the simplest cover possible, but The Beatles wanted it to be something special. They put a stamp with a serial number on every copy made, so every owner of the album would have it a little differently. Ringo Starr owns the first UK-released copy of the album. Tracks All songs Lennon/McCartney except where otherwise noted. Side one # "Back in the U.S.S.R." - 2:43 # "Dear Prudence" - 3:56 # "Glass Onion" - 2:17 # "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" - 3:08 # "Wild Honey Pie" - 0:52 # "The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" - 3:13 # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (George Harrison) - 4:45 # "Happiness Is a Warm Gun" - 2:43 Side two # "Martha My Dear" - 2:28 # "I'm So Tired" - 2:03 # "Blackbird" - 2:18 # "Piggies" (George Harrison) - 2:04 # "Rocky Raccoon" - 3:32 # "Don't Pass Me By" (Richard Starkey) - 3:50 # "Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" - 1:40 # "I Will" - 1:45 # "Julia" - 2:54 Side three # "Birthday" - 2:42 # "Yer Blues" - 4:00 # "Mother Nature's Son" - 2:47 # "Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" - 2:24 # "Sexy Sadie" - 3:15 # "Helter Skelter" - 4:29 # "Long, Long, Long" (George Harrison) - 3:03 Side four # "Revolution 1" - 4:15 # "Honey Pie" - 2:40 # "Savoy Truffle" (George Harrison) - 2:54 # "Cry Baby Cry" - 3:02 # "Revolution 9" - 8:13 # "Good Night" - 3:11 Credits * John Lennon: organ, guitar, harmonica, bass guitar, rhythm guitar, horn, saxophone, tambourine, vocals * Paul McCartney: bass, flute, guitar, percussion, piano, drums, bass guitar, hammond organ, vocals * Ringo Starr: percussion, piano, bongos, drums, marimbas, tambourine, vocals * George Harrison: organ, guitar, violin, bass guitar, rhythm guitar, tambourine, vocals * Billy Preston: organ * Derek Watkins: trumpet * Nicky Hopkins: piano, track performer * Don Lang: trombone * Yoko Ono: backing vocals * George Martin: piano, horn, producer, orchestration * Frederick J. Alexander: cello * Ted Barker: tuba * Leo Birnbaum: viola * Leon Calvert: trumpet, french horn * Ronald Chamberlain: saxophone * Jim Chester: saxophone * Eric Clapton: guitar solo on "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" * Freddy Clayton: trumpet * Mal Evans: trumpet, tambourine * Jack Fallon: violin * Pattie Harrison: backing vocals * Ron Hughes: trumpet * Reginald Kilbey: cello * Harry Klein: saxophone * Les Maddox: violin * Dennis McConnell: violin * Bernard Miller: violin * Andy Morris: trombone, saxophone * Henry Myerscough: viola * Raymond Newman: clarinet * Bill Povey: trombone * Alf Reece: tuba * Stanley Reynolds: trumpet * Pete Shotton: tambourine * David Smith: clarinet * Lou Sofier: violin * Maureen Starkey: backing vocals * Tony Tunstall: french horn * Dennis Walton: saxophone * Chris Thomas: harpsichord, mellotron * John Power: trombone * Chris Thomas: producer External links * All Music Guide Review * Beatles comments on each song ru:The Beatles (The White Album) Category:Albums